


You Do Something To Me

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gelbrich, Geldrich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Kelly knows that Becca hasn’t slept ever since she had her baby six months ago, so she proposes that Sam and Grizz watch Eden while Becca gets some actual sleep. Of course, all goes well up until Kelly wakes Becca up from a nightmare, and there’s no hiding the sparkling worry in Kelly’s eyes.





	You Do Something To Me

“Do I really have to be held captive?” Becca huffed in the doorway of Kelly’s bedroom, the left corner of her upper lip curling in annoyance. “I should really be with Eden. She always gets incredibly fussy right about bedtime and—”

“No, because that’s exactly the point. You never get to sleep well ever since you had to take care of a baby. Bec, you need to rest,” Kelly reprimanded, folding her arms across her chest while sending the young mother a stern stare. “All of those baby help books that I read said that you need to try and get as much rest as possible. It’s been six months—just let me help you.”

Becca crossed one arm across her chest, and lifted the other into her dark, messy sable hair. Exhausted, sunken eyes accentuated her overworked motherly look, proving to Kelly that what her best friend needed was just one night where she could sleep soundly. Sam and Grizz were watching baby Eden, so it was Kelly’s job to convince Becca to take some time for herself to recharge.

“Kelly—”

“At least get one night of sleep, you deserve it. Just one night that’s not interrupted by a crying baby. Eden is fine, and you know she will be as long as she’s with Sam and Grizz. If you won’t get some sleep for yourself, then do it for your baby,” Kelly pleaded, puffing out her bottom lip as she stretched to the other side of her bed and lifted the blankets over in an invitation. “A refreshed, happy, healthy mother leads to a happy, healthy little Eden.”

Giving in with a huff, Becca poked her tongue at the beautiful girl before sliding under the covers beside her. “But i’m calling Sam and Grizz before I go to sleep, okay? I have to talk to my little girl.”

“Of course,” Kelly smiled, “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

 

 

Kelly rested her head onto her pillow, turning to face Becca as she laid flat on the bed with her phone to her ear, the biggest grin displayed on her thin lips. “Aw, has Eden missed me?”

The girl would never admit it, but Kelly was absolutely enamored with Becca and the way her lips widened with every coo, and the way her eyes sparkled with joy, or how she would drum her fingers on her crossed arms. She was cute in every single possible way, but Becca would never know that. Becca was one of those girls who didn’t find themselves to be cute, and adorable, and lovable. She saw herself as someone who was pretty, but definitely not something to be marveled at. Yet here she was, being marveled at by Kelly Aldrich, even if she would never notice it.

“Goodnight, Eden,” Becca puffed out her bottom lip and gently rubbed her fingers against her collarbone simply as something to touch while she listened to every tiny babble and murmur, from Eden and the boys holding the phone. “I also wanted to thank you boys again. I know I resisted at first, but i’m glad she’ll be getting to know her father and his boyfriend… and I can actually sleep without waking up at every hour of the night to Eden’s cry.”

“Of course, Becca,” Grizz chuckled over the phone, “we’re going to put her to bed, watch a movie, and make sure no demon can touch her. But Campbell is in jail, so I don’t think there’s anyone else you need to watch out for.”

“Not unless he manages to break out. If he does, we’re running to the edge of the forest and any snake that tries to touch my baby will be gutted, cooked, and eaten,” Becca humphed, “anyways, i’ll see you boys tomorrow. Again, thank you so much.”

“No problem, Bec. Have a great night of sleep, okay?” Grizz responded. “Oh, and Sam says… he loves your… friend?”

“What?”

“Sorry, i’m still learning sign language. He loves you. Not your friend… you. God, i’m so behind,” Grizz groaned, “but, yeah, he loves you.”

“Love you, too, Sam,” Becca smiled to herself before she ended the call and placed the phone on the bedside table. Then, she turned to Kelly and blinked a couple of times as she noticed her staring. “What?”

“Nothing… it’s just… my mother would always say that having me was the greatest joy in her life. Seeing you beaming just for hearing tiny coos of Eden makes me miss my mother,” Kelly sighed, not exactly lying, just hiding the truth as to why she was watching Becca. “Do you want a glass of water before bed?”

“No, thank you, i’m fine,” Becca swatted the question away, yawning. “Goodnight, Kell.”

“Goodnight, Bec.”

 

 

Kelly wasn’t sure what woke her up. When her eyes searched through the dark at the moonlit ceiling, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn’t have to go to the bathroom, so… what? However, when she heard the girl who had started on the other side of the bed whimper beside her, Kelly sat up, figuring that Becca was having a nightmare.

Gently shaking the girl, she tried to wake her up. “Becca… Becca, wake up, please.”

With a frightening jolt, Becca breathed heavily. Raking her hands through her hair, she then used her arm to wipe the sweat that accumulated on her forehead. “Thank you for waking me up… I was having a horrible nightmare.”

“You don’t have to tell me what it is,” Kelly wrapped her arms around Becca’s head to bring her into her body. There was no doubt that Kelly’s presence by itself was soothing, and she was too afraid to ask for her to coddle her. When Becca had nightmares, before her mother became an alcoholic, she would always run in and just hold her until she fell back asleep. It had been awhile since her mother had done so, and not just because they were in some weird, alternate reality. She missed it desperately. “But know that you’re not alone, alright?”

“I had a nightmare about Eden. And Campbell.” That alone was enough for Kelly to get it. Campbell wasn’t stable, and he was a threat to everybody. Now that he didn’t have Elle, he was pissed off, and it was partly Becca’s fault. She was petrified that he would manage to break out and he would hurt baby Eden. Kelly didn’t even have to ask what happened in the nightmare, because she had a pretty good idea of how it went. “Thank you for being here.”

“Of course, Bec,” Kelly gently rubbed Becca’s hair, smiling softly, “how about we go grab a small bowl of ice cream before we go back to sleep, yeah? We don’t have to tell Sam that we ate his rocky road.”

“That sounds amazing,” Becca nodded, slowly collecting herself now that she was awake. And her eyes were slowly adjusting, so she could look up and see the familiar admirable glint in Kelly’s cornflower blue eyes. “Maybe over ice cream you can tell me why you look at me like I do to Eden.”

Kelly laughed nervously, “what?”

“You look at me like… like i’m your whole world. Like you love me, or something,” Becca noted, a playful smirk appearing on her lips, “I don’t know if that statement is true, but let’s just say that I wouldn’t be disappointed if it were.”

“Did you technically just say that you liked me?”

“That depends. Do you feel the same way?”

“God, our friend group is so gay, aren’t we? First Sam and Grizz, now us? Who’s next, Elle and Helena?”

“Is that a confirmation?” Becca cocked an eyebrow. “If not, let me be clear: I really like you, Kelly. And it’s not just because you’ve helped me so much ever since we got here to New Ham. You’re so sweet, and gorgeous, and you just… I don’t know, you do something to me.”

Kelly cooed into the girl’s ear as she slung her arm around Becca’s shoulders and lead her towards the kitchen, “Yes, I like you. I’m glad that after so many months looking at you and wondering how you can be so beautiful and not realize it, you can at least come to me and know that i’ll tell you straight up.”

“Don’t you mean ‘gay up’ because us admitting that we like one another is anything but straight,” Becca snickered.

Kelly rolled her eyes, but the smirk on her lips let Becca know that she wasn’t actually annoyed. “Whatever. Let’s go get some ice cream and figure out how we’re going to fuck with the boys tomorrow. As long as it has to do with us liking each other. They’re going to flip.”


End file.
